Goddesses of the Akatsuki
by KisandraWesker
Summary: I was reading AnimeFreak's The Akatsuki Girls:Whose Weak Now? and I want to thank AnimeFreak for such a good story. As a token of my thanks, a little gift fic from me to you! Don't own Naruto! Enjoy!
1. Tears Leaving the Leaf

Goddesses of the Akatsuki

I got this idea while reading The Akatsuki Girls: Whose Weak Now? So for the author, for providing such a great story, a little gift from me to you! Enjoy! Don't own Naruto.

--

Ch 1 - Tears; Leaving the Leaf

Sakura Haruno got up at 8:30 am and got dressed. Today was another training day for Squad 7. "I wonder what we're going to do?" she asked herself as she placed her headband on her head. She checked herself again before heading out. As she ran, she caught sight of Hinata crying. She walked over to the crying Hyuuga and wrapped an arm around her. "Hinata, what's wrong?" she asked softly. Hinata looked up and glomped Sakura, crying into her shoulder. "K-K-Kiba and Sh-Shino--" "Shhh...calm down. Take a few deep breaths, then tell me," Sakura said, rubbing her back. Hinata took a few, shuddering breaths before starting again.

_(Flashback)_

_Hinata slowly walked to the training field when she overheard Shino and Kiba talking. Hinata hid behind a tree and listened to the boys. "Hey Shino. Do you notice something about Hinata? Something wrong?" Kiba asked. "Hmmm...I can't place my finger on it, but yes," Shino said. "Oh come on! You can't be that dense! Let me simplify it for you: She's weak! No matter how hard she trains, she always fails us on our missions," Kiba said. Hinata gasped, on the verge of tears. "I thought so," Shino said. Hinata, now shaking with shock and tears flowing from her eyes, fled. The boys heard twigs snapping, but shoved it off as squirrels scurring about._

_(End Flashback)_

"They said that?!" Sakura exclaimed. Hinata nodded, wiping her tears. "Come on. Let's go find Kakashi-sensei. He'll know what to do about this," Sakura said. "Th-Thank you, Sakura-chan," Hinata said, standing up and following Sakura to their training field. Once there, Sakura told Hinata to wait while she talked to Kakashi. Then, she heard Naruto and Sasuke talking. "What are they up to? If they're plotting another trick, they can forget it! I'm not going to be fooled this time," Sakura thought, remembering the times Naruto pranked Sakura. She hid behind a bush and listened in. "Hey Sasuke. What do you think of Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed and looked around to make sure nobody was listening. "She's annoying as heck and she's getting weak. She hasn't been training hard enough. She thinks she's a know-it-all, but she's nothing but a spoiled brat," he said.

Sakura gasped. Her, weak? She couldn't believe it! "Sasuke! Don't say that about her! She's really strong! Don't forget, she's been training under Grandma Tsunade," Naruto said. Sakura smiled. "You tell him, Naruto! CHA!!" Inner Sakura cheered in her mind. "Yea. REALLY strong. Even with all that strength, she couldn't lay a land on me even if she was blindfolded," Sasuke said, smirking. Sakura felt tears prick her eyes. Then, Kakashi showed up. "Guys, why are talking about Sakura this way? She's our teammate and we must treat her with respect," he said. But the damage had been done to poor Sakura. She stood up, making the boys notice. Then, Naruto gasped when he saw tears in Sakura's eyes. "Sakura, did you--" "I've heard enough! You guys hate me! I thought you were my friends!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura, wait. We ARE your friends!" Naruto pleaded. "It's too late...you already done the damage. I'm leaving...AND I'M NOT COMING BACK!! I HATE YOU GUYS!!" Sakura screamed before rushing off crying. "Sakura, wait!! Come back!" Kakashi shouted. Hinata saw Sakura run away and followed, knowing that Sakura got the same treatment. Kakashi rushed after her, but she was already gone. He looked down sadly, then turned to the boys. "I hope you guys are happy," he said, glaring. "I tried to defend Sakura! Honest!" Naruto said. Sasuke was looking away before taking off. "Sasuke! Get back here!" Kakashi shouted. Meanwhile, Sakura was hiding in an alleyway with Hinata by her side. "Wh-What did I do to deserve this!? Why am I always picked on!?" Sakura sobbed. "L-Let's go find th-the other girls. Maybe they can h-help," Hinata said, trying not to stutter as much.

Soon enough, Ino and TenTen were found at Icharaiku Ramen Shop with saddned looks on their faces. "You guys, too?" Sakura asked. "What? You guys got the same lip from the boys?" Ino asked. Sakura and Hinata nodded. "What do we do now? We're rejected by our own teammates...I guess there's only one choice...we must leave the Leaf," TenTen said. "I'm afraid so. Let's pack our things and head out," Ino said. The other nodded and headed to their houses. 30 minutes later, everyone had their sacks on and soon, they headed out the gates. In the woods, the girls decided to stop and Sakura set up traps to make sure they were safe. Ino started up a fire and started to cook breakfast. TenTen was practicing her kunai throwing and summoning weapon tools. "Man...it's been awhile since I been out here. It's so peaceful and quiet," Sakura said. "I'll say. We oughta stay somewhere, like in a cottage where it's nice an quiet. Just the four of us," Ino said.

"That oughta be nice," TenTen said, stopping her training. After breakfast was finished, the girls gathered around and started to eat. It was bacon, eggs and water. "Hey girls. Remember the time when Sakura made to kiss Sasuke but kissed Naruto?" Ino asked, TenTen and Hinata laughing. "Hey! He got in my way!" Sakura snapped. Ino couldn't stop laughing so chewed up bacon and eggs flew out of her mouth, causing Sakura to laugh and Ino to blush out of embaressment.(sp?) After breakfast, the girls continued their journey. Soon, they came to a waterfall, leading down to a river. They took a look down, making Hinata shudder by the height of the waterfall. Suddenly, four Akatsuki members appeared and the girls got in battle position. "Are these the girls?" Itachi asked. "Yea...boss wants ta see ya," Kisame said, smiling a fangy grin. "He'll have to beat us first!" Sakura snapped. "These girls are feisty, un," Deidara said, smirking. "Eww!" Ino said with a disgusted face.

Hinata made rapid handsigns, then called out "BYAKUGAN!" Sakura summoned all her chakra into her fists as she lunged for Itachi. Somehow, he caught her fist, just like he caught Sasuke's Chidori when they finally met. Another hand lunged for Sakura's throat. "You're too weak...you don't have enough strength..." he said. Sakura felt her strength leaving her. Then, she felt herself falling to the welcoming darkness. In her oblivious state, she heard voices...of her old teammates.

_"Maybe you were right Sasuke. She IS weak. Why did I even bother to help her?" _"Naruto..."

_"Told ja so. She could barely fight on her own. I knew she was all bark and no bite." _"Sasuke..."

_"Sakura...why did you leave us? We could've helped you, but...you lost your chance."_ "Kakashi-sensei.."

_"You're not one of us! You're not one of us!" _all three chanted.

"NO! You're wrong! I left cause you betrayed me! STOP IT!" Sakura sobbed, clutching her head, eyes shut. She felt herself falling deeper and deeper into the darkness. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"NO!!" Sakura screamed, bolting up. She was covered in a cold sweat and her hands were shaking. She finally calmed down and looked around. She was in a black colored room with a black sheet with red clouds on her. She pushed back her damp pink hair and swung her legs over the bed. She found an Akatsuki hanging over a chair. "I guess that's for me," she thought. Then, the door opened and Sakura leapt out of bed and got into battle stance. Itachi had entered the room and gave a cold glare. "Awake, I see," he said emotionlessly. "Why should you care? And where am I?" Sakura asked. "You're slow, aren't you? We're in the Akatsuki base," Itachi said. Sakura gasped. The Akatsuki base? "Where are my friends? What have you done to them?" Sakura asked again. "They're alive and they're waiting for you in the leader's room," Itachi said before beckoning Sakura to follow.

Sakura stood down and followed Itachi. Soon, he opened a door and Hinata, Ino and TenTen were waiting in there. "SAKURA!" they exclaimed. All four girls embraced each other, laughing. "I thought you were a goner!" Ino said. "Nah. I'm ok," Sakura said. "I'm glad you're alive," TenTen said. "Yes...I'm glad all of us are alive as well," Hinata said. Sakura smiled at the Hyuuga girl for she had stopped stuttering all together. A clearing of the throat made them pay attention as the leader stood up to speak.

--

What do you think so far?

Please review.


	2. Gaining strength the Guardians appear!

Goddesses of the Akatsuki

Ch 2 people! You know the disclaimer!

On with the story.

--

Ch 2 - Gaining Strength; The Guardians appear!

"So...you are Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, TenTen and Hinata Hyuuga. Sakura, you are famous for using chakra for building up strength and you can crush mountains and boulders in one punch. Ino, you are famous for two jutsus, Mind Transfer and Mind Destruction Jutsu. TenTen, you are known as the weapon mistress. You can summon weapons at will and use them for long-range combat. And Hinata, you are from the Hyuuga main branch. You are known for the Byakugan and Gentle Fist taijutsu. You four are in the Bingo Book and that is why we know so much about you," the leader said. "All of it is true about us," Sakura said. "So tell me...what made you leave your home?" the leader asked. All of the girls looked down as Hinata spoke up. "We...we were betrayed by teammates...they thought we were weak...and...and.." Hinata's voice broke off as she started to sob and Sakura and Ino hugged her. "That's why we left. To get stronger and show those boys we're not weak," TenTen said.

"I see...then you are welcome to the Akatsuki. We will help you gain strength and we'll help you show those boys what you're really made of," leader said. All four girls bowed. "Than you...we're honored," Sakura said. The girls were dismissed and they went back to their room. (AN: They're sharing the same room) "Wow...I can't believe we're in the Akatsuki. But that makes us S-class criminals," Ino said. "Don't care. When we get strong, we'll teach those boys a lesson: never underestimate kunoichi!" Sakura said. "I agree. I guess tomorrow we start training," TenTen said. Then, they heard an explosion followed by shouting. "What was that?" Ino asked. The door flung open and Deidara ran in and slammed it and locked it. "GET OUT HERE DEIDARA!! I TEACH YOU NOT TO BLOW MY STUFF UP!!" someone shouted on the other side. "You'll have to get to me first, un!" Deidara laughed. The girls sighed and shook their heads. "What did you do?" Ino asked. "I was just playing, un!" Deidara said.

"IT WAS MORE THAN JUST PLAY YOU IDIOT!" the voice shouted. "Who is that?" Sakura asked. "That's Hidan. He's immortal and I'm not joking, un," Deidara said. "Immortal? How?" TenTen asked. Before Deidara could explain, a scythe blade went through the door, missing Deidara by inches. Deidara screamed and hid behind Ino. "Hide me," he said in a chipmunk voice. Then, the door burst and revealed a very ticked off Hidan, scythe in hand. "Where is Deidara?" he asked, a hint of maddness in his voice. The girls shrugged. "Dunno. We'll let you know when we see him," TenTen said. Hidan growled and ran out into the hallway and out of sight. "Ok, you can come out, Deidara," Hinata said. Deidara peeped out from behind Ino's bed and heaved a sigh of relief. "Thanks, un," he said. "Next time, we're not covering for you," Sakura said. Deidara nodded and ran out of the girls' room. TenTen closed the door.

"Man. I never knew Deidara and Hidan fight a lot," Ino said. "And Hidan, immortal? That I never heard of," TenTen said. "Oh well. I guess we'll have to get used it now that we're here," Sakura said. The girls nodded and went out to the kitchen for their stomachs began growling. Ino had fixed herself a sandwich, Hinata some miso soup, TenTen a cup of herbal tea and Sakura some ramen. Being with Naruto caused her to gain his ramen loving attitiude. They took a table with Deidara and Kakuzu. As Sakura was eating, something was digging into her pocket. She turned and saw that Kakuzu was trying to steal her money. She grabbed Kakuzu's wrist and hurtled him across the tables, sending dishes to the floor and into the wall, creating a crater. The other members of the Akatsuki just stared in shock as the pink haired kunoichi just took out Kakuzu in one throw. Sakura cracked her knuckles as she glared at Kakuzu. "Steal my money, will you? That oughta teach you, you sneak!" she snapped.

The girls smiled, knowing about Sakura immense power. Even Itachi was amazed by her strength. "Nice one, un," Deidara said. Sakura smiled and nodded. "What is all that racket?" the leader's voice said. The girls stood as the leader the room. "Sir, Kakuzu tried to snatch Sakura's money," Ino spoke up. "It was his fault that he got hurt," TenTen said. "Enough. Go back to your meals, then, meet me in my room," the leader said before leaving. "Are we in trouble?" Ino whispered. "I dunno. I hope not," Sakura whispered back. After finishing their meals, the girls nervously walked to the leader's room and entered. They got down on one knee as the leader came. "Sir, before you say anything, I apologize for my actions, but it was nesscary(sp?). I will pay for the consequences," Sakura said. The leader looked at Sakura before chuckling. "No, you're not in trouble. I brought here cause I want to give you these," here he took out a violet box and opened it to reveal four rings with a symbol of an element. They were water, fire, earth and air. Each girl took their ring and thanked the leader.

"Remember, you start training tomorrow," the leader added. The girls bowed and left. Soon after, Itachi entered the leader's room. "Leader-sama...are you sure it's them?" he asked. "Quite sure, Itachi. Let see if the girls can find out what those rings are really for," the leader said. In the girls' room, the girls were looking at their rings. Hinata had water, Ino earth, TenTen wind, and Sakura fire. "I wonder why the leader gave us these?" TenTen asked. "I guess for a gift," Sakura said. "Hmmm...I can't place my finger on it, but there's something about these rings that makes me think of an old legend," Hinata said. "What's the legend?" Sakura asked. "Well, it goes something like this. Long ago, there were four guardians of the elements. Kaest was water, Iyatos the wind, Gizele of the earth and Sakuya of fire. The legend says the four guardians combined their powers to make this earth. One day, a great darkness enshrouded the planet. The guardians combined powers once more and sacrificed themselves to banish the darkness. Before they died, they placed their spirits inside special rings and made their descendants get them and help keep this world in balance," Hinata said.

"That's quite a legend and rumor has it that there was a shrine built, in memory of these guardians. No one knows where it is, so many people don't believe the legend of the shrine," TenTen said. "Well...(yawn) I'm getting tired so whatta ya say we hit the sack?" Ino said. The girls agreed and the girls got into their beds and fell asleep. The next morning, the girls got up and got dressed in their Akatsuki cloaks and placed on their rings and headed out to the training field where Itachi, Sasori, Tobi and Deidara were waiting. "I hope you girls are ready," Itachi said. "Don't bore us now, un," Deidara said. "Oh, we won't bore you. Just don't bore US," Ino said. "We're ready for ya!" TenTen said. They got into battle stance and rushed for the boys. After a while of fighting, suddenly, Sakura's ring was glowing! Then her body was surrounded by fire! "SAKUYA OF FIRE!!" Sakura shouted. In the cocoon of fire, Sakura's clothes 'melted' away and the symbol of fire burned onto her forehead. Her body was covered in fire and turned into a ruby silk knee length dress with dark red gloves. Her hair became firery red and long. Her eyes changed into crimson red.

The cocoon shattered like glass as Sakura, now as Sakuya, appeared with flaming, phoenix wings. She looked down at herself as she saw her new changes. "So it's true...then the girls must be the descendants of the guardians," Itachi thought. "I sense danger...and it's coming fast," Sakura said and the gang turned to the woods as their old teammates and senseis arrived. "Sakura!" "TenTen!" "Ino!" "Hinata?!" all of the boys exclaimed. "What are you backstabbers doing here?" TenTen asked, glaring. "We were happy until you guys showed up!" Sakura snapped. "Now, you must leave," Hinata said. "No way! We're not leaving without you!" Naruto said. "We're not going back, especially with you guys!" TenTen said. "You'll have take on all of us!" Ino said. "Girls, don't do this," Kakashi said. "Too late. We made our desicion" TenTen said and all four girls slashed their headbands, symbolizing that they now belong to the Akatsuki.

"So be it," Asuma said. Then, the other three rings glowed! "Girls, let's do this!" Ino said. The other two nodded and closed their eyes and called out their element guardians. (AN: que Sailor Team Theme) "ILLUSEN OF THE EARTH!!" "IYATOS OF THE WIND!" "KAEST OF WATER!" Lights of green, white and blue blinded the Konoha boys as the rest of the girls transformed. The girls' foreheads glowed with their element symbol: Ino earth, Hinata water, and TenTen wind. TenTen's hair was let down as it turned silver and white. A white dress covered her and bandages wrapped around her feet. Hinata was spinning as water surrounded her and turned into an aqua colored skirt. Sapphire sandals appeared at her feet as her hair turned navy blue. The symbol of water carved into her forehead. Leaves swirled around Ino as she transformed. Green combat boots appeared on her feet and Ino's hair was in a bun and it turned brown and leafy green. Dark brown leaves swirled around Ino's hand as they turned to combat gloves. A black sleeveless shirt and leafy green skirt covered her and tiny leaves made the symbol of earth on Ino's forehead. TenTen was hovering in mid-air when she completed her transformation. Hinata's hand dripped with water as she finished and Ino was surrounded by leaves, giant leaves made up for wings.

"We are the guardians of the elements, ridding of dangers that threaten our friends and ensure the balance of this world," Sakuya/Sakura said. "I protect Mother's Nature's creations and gifts. I am Illusen," Ino/Illusen said. "I protect the oceans and all of its inhabitants. I am Kaest," Hinata/Kaest said softly. "I fly high in the winds of the sky. I am Iyatos," TenTen/Iyatos said. "And I am the fire that forged the earth's lands! I am Sakuya!" Sakura/Sakuya said.

--

Uh-oh! Trouble for the Konoha boys!

Review please!


	3. Death of someone special

Goddesses of the Akatsuki

Ch 3! You know the disclaimer!

On with the story!

--

Ch 3 - Death of someone special

"I was afraid of this. Tsunade was right about them. They ARE the guardians. Now that Akatsuki has them, they're unbeatable!" Kakashi said. "One way or another, we have to win! Otherwise, Konoha's dead meat!" Naruto said. "Right," Sasuke said. "Guardians, let's go!" Sakura said. The others nodded and darted towards the boys with amazing speed. "PHOENIX FLASH FIRE!" Sakura shouted, sending a wave of flash fire at the boys, getting most of them burned. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted and ten Narutos appeared and charged for Sakura. Sakura just smirked and snapped her fingers and a ring of fire surrounded the boys. "GALE OF EMBER!" Sakura shouted, sending a burning wind at the clones, making them dissappear, leaving Naruto to take the most damage. Naruto was slammed into the ground and the wind vanished. "Sakura...why? Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked weakly. "Cause you betrayed me. You thought I was weak!" Sakura snapped. "No. That's not true. You're my friend...and friends are there for each other," Naruto said.

"You...cared?" Sakura asked, eyes widening. "Yea...you're my friend and always will be," Naruto said, getting up. "Naruto...I'm sorry...but I have to finish you!" Sakura said, glaring. "No Sakura! Don't do this!" Naruto pleaded. "Sorry, Naruto, I've made my decision and I'm not going back on it!" Sakura said, unleashing a wave of fire at Naruto, but Kakashi got in the way and took the hit, making him scream in agony. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!!" Naruto and Sasuke cried out. Sakura gasped and stopped her attack. Kakashi collapsed in a heap, burn marks covering his body. "S-Sakura...no..." he gasped. The Konoha boys stopped and looked. The Akatsuki looked as well as Sakura landed on the ground and ran to her former sensei. "Sensei? Sensei?!" Sakura cried as she shook him. Kakashi slowly opened his eyes as he looked on the firery guardian. "Sakura...I'm sorry...for not being there for you..." he said. "No...don't die! Please! I NEED YOU! And I'm sorry for running away! Just don't die! I can save you!" Sakura cried as she hugged Kakashi.

"...I'm afraid my time is up...Sakura...just know...I'll always..." before he could finish, Kakashi went limp and moved or breathed no more. Sakura's eyes filled with tears as she hugged Kakashi's body to her. "KAKASHI-SENSEEEEEI!!" she screamed and sobbed into the dead jounin's chest. As this, the Konoha boys saw their chance to flee. The girls reverted back to normal and hurried over to the sobbing kunoichi. They embraced Sakura as she sobbed. Even the Akatsuki had pity on Kakashi for he was a worthy ninja adversary. The next day, everyone dressed in black as they had a funeral for Kakashi Hatake. Ino held Sakura throughout the ceremony as Sakura sobbed into Ino's shoulder. One by one, the girls placed flowers on Kakashi's grave. Even the sky seemed to crying as rain fell on them, mixing their tears with the rain. After the funeral, Sakura wanted to stay a bit longer to say her final goodbye. After they left, Sakura was alone. "Kakashi-sensei...I hope you can forgive the crime I commited against Konoha...against Lady Tsunade. But I was betrayed and so my actions were nessacary. I'm sorry for running away...I know it was hard for you for it was hard for me also. I was leaving a great sensei...goodbye Kakashi Hatake...I hope you find peace in the afterlife...and...I love you...for you were like a father I never had," Sakura said. She kissed the petals of the rose before placing it on the grave.

With that, Sakura walked off, heart torn and chest aching with pain and sorrow. She entered her room where the other girls were waiting. Sakura climbed into her bed, back facing the girls. "Sakura?" Ino asked. Sakura turned to her with a tear streaked face. Ino walked over and hugged Sakura, rubbing her back. Outside, Itachi was peeping in. "Sakura..." he thought before walking off. At midnight, Sakura laid in bed, dreaming about the memories she had with Kakashi.

_(Dream)_

_Sakura, a little younger, was back in Konoha with Kakashi by her side. They walked among the streets, talking about the way of the jounin. "Kakashi-sensei, do you think I can become a jounin?" Sakura asked. "Well you do have the smarts and the strength to back up your dream, so yes. But being a jounin means harder missions and require lots of training. When you become a jounin, train hard for the missions are sometimes dangerous," Kakashi said. "Wow. That sounds hard, but you can handle it! I know it!" Sakura said smiling. Kakashi nodded. "Hey Kakashi-sensei. When we first met, I thought you were...well..." Sakura stopped for she didn't know what to say. "That I was boring and always late?" Kakashi asked, smiling behind his mask. "Um...yea. I know. But, turns out we were wrong. You're a pretty cool sensei. And...you're..." Sakura's voice trailed off for she remembered her father dying when she was little. "What is it? What's wrong?" Kakashi asked. Sakura couldn't hold back the tears and dove into Kakashi's arms. "You're...like my father...that died when I was small," she cried. Kakashi knelt down and hugged her. "It's ok, Sakura. I'm always here for you. I promise," Kakashi said, rubbing the kunoichi's back. "...Daddy..." Sakura whispered. _

_Then, she was her age and all went black as she saw Kakashi's burnt body before her. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" she screamed and rushed to him. She picked him up in his arms and held him. "S-Sakura..." he gasped. "Kakashi-sensei! I'm so sorry I hurt you!" Sakura cried. "Sakura...help me...please..." Kakashi said weakly before breathing his last. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KAKASHI-SENSEI!" she screamed._

_(End dream)_

"NOO!" Sakura screamed, bolting up in bed. Once more, she was covered in a cold sweat and her hands were shaking. The girls woke up to Sakura's scream. "What's wrong?" Hinata asked. The door flung open and the light turned on as Itachi, Sasori, Deidara and Tobi ran into the room. "What happened?" Itachi asked. "I guess Sakura had a nightmare," Ino said. Sakura was still in shock from her nightmare. Itachi went over to Sakura and placed an arm on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked. Sakura flung her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. "Kakashi-sensei...!! I dreamt about him. I saw him when I younger and now...he's...he's...!!" she sobbed. Itachi somehow felt pity for the pink haired kunoichi and wrapped his arms around her. Sakura looked up and smiled. "Oh Itachi..." she said softly, embracing him. The others smiled at this sight, knowing Sakura had found love in the Uchiha. At one in the morning, Itachi and Sakura fell asleep, followed by the girls.

The next morning, Sakura woke up to find herself in Itachi's arms. She smiled and snuggled into him deeper and fell back to sleep. The girls, one by one, woke up. "Hey Ino. Look over at Sakura," Hinata whispered. Ino looked over and giggled. "They're so cute together," TenTen said softly. Ino nodded. The girls slowly got out of their beds and crept out, careful not to wake Sakura and Itachi. Ino made breakfast them and the boys. After it was made, they sat down and began to eat. "I still can't believe Kakashi-sensei's gone...poor Sakura. She loved him like a father," Ino said. "Yea. He was a pretty cool sensei," TenTen said. Hinata nodded. "He was a strong opponent un," Deidara said. "Itachi said that he even stood up to his Tsukuyomi. No one could survive, but somehow, he did," Kisame said. "And he was funny in his own ways," Ino said. "I'm gonna miss him being around..." TenTen said.

In the girls' room, Sakura and Itachi woke up. Sakura smiled at the elder Uchiha as he slowly opened his eyes. "Morning," Sakura said. Itachi nodded and kissed Sakura. They got up and put on their Akatsuki cloaks and went to the kitchen. "Hey, look who's awake," TenTen said. "Mornin', billboard brow!" Ino said. Sakura smiled. Same old Ino. "Hey Ino-pig," she said. "How are you feeling, un?" Deidara asked. "I'm ok," Sakura said. She made breakfast for herself and Itachi. At breakfast, it was of the usual chat: talking about old memories in Konoha and the funniest of times. "Remember at the beach when Sasuke placed a crab in Naruto's trunks?" Sakura said, bursting out laughing. The girls were in hysterics. "Yea and remember when Lee thought he saw a shark and screamed like a little girl?" TenTen said, earning more laughter. "Man! I thought Lee was going to have a heart attack!" Ino said.

"Um..remember when Neji tried to kiss TenTen but accidently got Choji?" Hinata asked. The girls were in tears of laughter. "The look on Neji's and Choji's faces were priceless!" Ino laughed. "I remember when Naruto was little and he chased Sakura and when he tried to hug her, he got Sasuke!" TenTen said. "That was hilarious! Sasuke was so freakin' mad!" Sakura said, clutching her sides, still laughing. Then, the leader entered the room, making the girls stop laughing and paid attention.

--

What's going to happen next?

Please review!


	4. Operation: Destroy Konoha!

Goddesses of the Akatsuki

Ch 4 people! You know my disclaimer!

On with the story!

--

Ch 4 - Operation: Destroy Konoha!

The Akatsuki had gathered into the leader's room for it was time to plan to attack Konoha. "As you know...we are planning to attack Konoha in a few days. You will divided into teams of 2. You will each be assigned a section of Konoha to attack. Itachi, you and Sakura will take care of the Hokage," the leader said. "Got it!" Sakura said. "We're ready," Itachi said. "Are you sure, Sakura? I heard that you and--" the leader started, but Sakura shook her head. "This is my new home...the Akatsuki. There's no way my old memories of Konoha will slow me down from what I have to do. I'm more than ready!" she said. The girls smiled. "We're ready, too, leader-sama! Bring it on!" Ino said. "We'll be with you every step of the way!" TenTen said. "We're ready when you are," Hinata said, confidence growing in her. They couldn't see it, but the leader smiled. "Thank you, girls. It's a blessing to have you in our family," he said. "And we're glad we found such great friends, unlike our old teammates. They didn't care about us...well...one of them cared. But that doesn't change us one bit! We're sticking with the plan and with you cause you gave us something that we didn't find in Konoha...hope. Thank you...everyone," Sakura said, tears filling her eyes.

The room burst into applause as the girls smiled and embraced the leader. The leader hugged with the girls. "You are my gifts...my hope in the Akatsuki," he said. "And you're ours!" Ino said. The girls sat back down beside the boys as the leader continued. "Very well. Deidara, you and Ino will attack the southern part of Konoha," he said. Ino smirked as well as Deidara. "TenTen, you and Sasori will attack the western part," the leader said. "Ok," TenTen said. Sasori nodded. "Hinata, you and Tobi will attack the eastern part," the leader said. "I'm ready," Hinata said. "I'm ready to fight!" Tobi said. (AN: Tobi speaking in third gets annoying) "The rest of you, kill anyone that gets in your way," the leader said. The meeting was adjourned and the members left the room. Outside, the girls were training for the upcoming mission. The girls were in their guardian forms and working on controlling their powers. "TenTen, do you wanna try combine your twister with my flash fire?" Sakura asked. "Let's give it a go," TenTen said. "FLASH FIRE!" "IYATOS TWISTER!" the two attacks swirled around each other until they created a firery twister. "WOO! CHA!" Sakura cheered. "Those boys better watch out when we unleash this attack," TenTen said.

"Ino, let's try combining my water with your earth," Hinata said. "Yea! A quicksand trap! That's going to be pretty hard for them to get out of," Ino said, smirking. "First, we need a guinea pig," Ino said. The girls thought, then they had an idea! They can use...Zetzu! "TenTen, go in and get Zetzu," Sakura said. TenTen nodded and ran inside. Hinata and Ino hid themselves and waited for Zetzu to come out. Sure enough, the half plant Akatsuki memeber came out. Hinata nodded and Ino made Zetzu's feet into the ground a few feet. "Hey! What's going on!?" Zetzu exclaimed. Hinata unleashed a wave of water and Zetzu started to sink. "HELP ME! PLEASE!" he cried out. The boys rushed out to see Ino and Hinata trying out a new experiment with Zetzu being the lab rat. Finally, the quicksand hardened and the only thing sticking out was Zetzu's Venus fly trap head. The girls burst out laughing as Zetzu glared at them. Hinata and Ino high fived each other and came out from their hiding places. "That was funny. Zetzu, you should've seen the look on your face. It was so hilarious!" Ino said, laughing.

The girls reverted back to normal as Ino used her power to lift Zetzu out of the ground. He brushed himself off and shook his cloak for any remaining dirt in it. "Hinata, when you put fire and water together, you can create thick steam. They can be our cover up so we can sneak in. TenTen, you'll have to fan the steam towards Konoha," Sakura said. "Good idea," Hinata said. "I can do that!" TenTen said. "That way, we can kill more ninja before we're sighted. By that time, Konoha will have fewer ninja to stand up against us," Itachi said. "Plus, it'll make our job easier un," Deidara said. "That sounds like an awesome plan. Remember guys, in two days, it's mission time!" Sakura said. "I'm ready to go!" TenTen said. "I'm ready to pound Shikamaru and Choji for what they said about me!" Ino said. "We're all ready to pound those good for nothing boys!" Sakura said. She stuck her hand in, followed by Ino, Hinata, TenTen, Tobi, Deidara, Itachi and Sasori. A rainbow light glowed from their hands and the symbols of the elements glowed on the girls. "This is our bond. A bond that won't break, no matter what!" Sakura said.

"Our bond is stronger than iron or steel!" Ino said. "Our bond is stronger than the toughest ninja around!" Hinata said. "Our bond is unbreakable!" TenTen added. "Our bond is forged by our fires of friendship and love! And that's something nothing can extinguish!" Sakura said. "I promise to protect Sakura from any harm," Itachi said. "I vow to defend Ino and fight by her side, un!" Deidara said. "I promise to watch TenTen's back," Sasori said. "And I promise to protect beautiful Hinata from any danger!" Tobi said. Then, the boys felt power flow through them from the girls. "I feel so much powerful..." Itachi thought. "Ino...let's be together forever, un!" Deidara thought. "TenTen...your power gives me strength and hope..." Sasori thought. "Hinata..." Tobi thought. In the trees, the leader watched this scene unfold. "Their bond...it IS powerful..." he thought. The glow faded and on the hands of the boys glowed each of the girls' symbols. Itachi fire, Sasori wind, Tobi water, and Deidara earth. "As long you have the symbols, we are bound by our souls...we'll know where everyone is," Sakura said.

"Thank you, girls. It's truelly a blessing to have you," Itachi said, smiling a little. "And we're glad to have you guys as friends we can count on," Ino said. After that, the gang went inside. The girls' went back to their rooms. "Man I'm psyched up! CHA! Bring it on!" Sakura said, pumping her fists. "I'm with ya!" Ino said. "I never been so ready in my entire kunoichi life," TenTen said. "This time, I feel more confident in my powers. I'm not going to run away...never again!" Hinata said. "That's the spirit, Hinata!" Sakura cheered. Hinata smiled. "And those boys better watch out! Cause we're back and better than ever! CHA! CHA!" Sakura shouted. "Sakura, whoa! How much sugar did you have?" Ino said. "I'm just pumped up! Cause in two days, Sasuke's gonna get it!" Sakura said. Then, there was a loud explosion followed by shouting. (AN: take a guess on what happened) The girls sighed. "I'll shut 'em up," Sakura said and walked out of the room. "3...2...1.." Ino counted then... "WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING?! YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A BUNCH OF MORONS!!" Sakura screamed. It could be heard all around the base. The girls practically had to cover their ears to blot out Sakura's ear piercing scream.

After 5 minutes of her screaming, Sakura walked back to the room, all out of breath. She flopped onto her bed. "Geez...I heard you scream before, but not that loud," Ino said. Sakura shrugged, cringing. "I guess I was a little hyper back there," she said. "Yea. REALLY hyper," TenTen said. The next morning, the girls were out on the training, having one on one fights. It was Ino vs. Sakura first. "Let's go, Ino-pig! And this time, I'm gonna win! You got lucky at the chunnin exams, but you're not going to be so lucky this time!" Sakura said. "Bring it on, billboard brow!" Ino said. Their rings glowed as Sakura and Ino called for their guardians. "ILLUSEN OF THE EARTH!" "SAKUYA OF FIRE!" (AN: que Sailor Starlights transformation theme) Sakura was surrounded by fire once more as her clothes changed from her Akatsuki cloak to her ruby silk dress. Her red gloves appeared on her hands and firery phoenix wings appeared on Sakura's back. Her hair grew out once more and became firery red as well as her eyes. Ino spun around in the leaves as her black sleeveless top and leafy green skirt formed. Her hair became brown and forest green as giant leaves became her wings. Her combat boots and dark green gloves came and their transformations were complete.

"Ok Sakura, let's do this!" Ino said. "Bring it!" Sakura said. They both took to the skies. "FLASH FIRE!" cried Sakura. "EARTH SERPENT!" Ino shouted. A giagantic snake came out of the ground and rapidly slithered towards Sakura while Sakura was holding it back with her waves of flames. The serpent continued to pound on the flames until it could take no more and backed off. Ino jumped onto the snake's head while Sakura hovered in the air. "Come on, Ino! Is that all you got?!" Sakura jeered. "That ain't half my strength, forehead girl! Watch this! DEVIL'S SNARE! (AN: guess where I got that from) Thousands of vines shot out of the ground and wrapped around Sakura. But Sakura just smirked. "Ino, you are such an idiot! Plants hate fire. DUH!" she laughed. Her body started to heat up, causing the vines to burst into flames and fall off of her. "Tch. You're just stalling! Well, I'm not going to wait! A THOUSAND RAZOR LEAVES!" Ino shouted. "FIRE SHIELD!" Sakura shouted, creating a barrier around herself and the leaves, when they touched, slid off the barrier and becoming nothing but little embers.

The two continued this until Sakura won by a mile. They reverted back to normal and went over to TenTen and Hinata. "Man, Ino. She kicked your butt, but you're spells are on the mark in power!" TenTen said. Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura playfully and Sakura giggled. "Sakura, I could feel the heat of those spells you casted. It actually raised the temperature around here from 70 degrees to 90 degrees! 20 degrees increase!" TenTen added. "I had to use some of my water spells to cool us off," Hinata said. Ino and Sakura laughed. "Sorry about that. I guess we just went a little overboard," Sakura said. "TenTen, how about you and me?" Hinata said. "Ok. Let's go!" TenTen said and the two of them rushed onto the field.

--

These girls are ready! Boys, watch out!

Please reivew!


	5. Two days later

Goddesses of the Akatsuki

Ch 5 people! Here we go!

--

Ch 5 - Two days later...

"WOOHOO! This is it, girls! It's payback time!" Sakura shouted. "I'm with ya, sista!" Ino cheered. It was time for their big mission: the destruction of Konoha. "We can do this. I know we can. We're the guardians' descendants and nothing will stop us," Hinata said. "Man, Hinata. I never seen you this brave and this confident before. Glad to see that," TenTen said. Hinata smiled. "Girls, meeting in the leader's room. Now," Itachi said. The girls hurried into the leader's room with the other Akatsuki members. They all kneeled as the leader came in. "As you all know, today is the big mission. You all know your assigned parts of Konoha. Sakura, I trust you and Itachi to take of Tsunade before we can attack. Understood?" the leader said. "Yes, Leader-sama. We're ready," Sakura said. "Sir, what about Naruto, the Nine-Tail Fox boy?" Itachi said. "Itachi, I'll take care of him. Don't worry," Sakura said. "Thank you, Sakura for volunteering," the leader said. Sakura nodded. "Now, go to Konoha and await the signal from Itachi and Sakura. GO!" the leader said. All of the members quickly dispersed. "Let's go, girls!" Sakura said once outside. "SAKUYA OF FIRE!" "ILLUSEN OF THE EARTH!" "IYATOS OF THE WIND!" "KAEST OF WATER!" They all transformed into their guardian forms. Ino summoned her giant serpent and helped Deidara on. Hinata summoned a water leviathan and she and Tobi held on.

TenTen summoned her element wind and took to the skies with Sasori. Sakura sprouted her phoenix wings and grabbed Itachi by the wrist and took off after the others. After a couple days of traveling, they finally came to Konoha. They hid in the trees as Itachi and Sakura hid in the clouds as they sneaked to the Hokage Tower. They saw Tsunade, asleep in her chair with her work on the desk. "Is she always this lazy?" Itachi asked. Sakura shook her head. "Remember, I trained under her. So she's not always lazy," she said. They landed and crept inside. Itachi took out a kunai and quietly walked over to her. Sakura stood by as Itachi approached. Itachi lifted his kunai and looked to Sakura. "You can look away if you want to," he said softly. Sakura shut her eyes and looked away. Then, Itachi plunged it into Tsunade's chest, blood splattering everywhere. Some of it got on Sakura's wings. She felt the blood land on her and flapped her wings to get it off. She looked at her former trainer with a hint of saddness in her heart.

Itachi let go of the kunai, now sticking out of Tsunade. Sakura clenched her fists, knowing what she has to do. "Itachi, send up the signal. I'll go find Naruto," she said. Itachi nodded and hopped onto the roof of the tower and used a fireball jutsu. Meanwhile, in the trees, TenTen spotted the signal. "There it is! Sakura and Itachi did it! Let's go, guys!" she said. They rushed into Konoha in a clad of black, red, aqua blue, leafy green, brown and silvery white. People everywhere screamed and ran for shelter from the stampede of Akatasuki ninjas. Meanwhile, Sakura flew around Konoha, looking for Naruto when a kunai zipped by her, missing my inches. She whipped around to see Sasuke glaring at her. "Sasuke! You're going to regret doing that!" she snapped. "Just because you're a descendant doesn't mean I'm special as well," Sasuke said, activating his curse mark. (AN: from the final fight between Naruto and Sasuke) He spread his wings and flew up to meet her. "Just because you have the curse mark doesn't mean you're unbeatable! I'm going to make you pay for saying I'm weak cause I'm not! And I'm going to show you!" Sakura said, igniting her hands in fire.

Sasuke activated his Black Chidori. "Let's do this, Sasuke, you traitor! Let's see who more powerful, Curse mark or the fire of Sakuya!" Sakura said, activating a firery version of Naruto's Rasengan. They zipped for each other, leaving behind their auras. "SAKURAAAAAAAAAA!!" "SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" The two attacks collided, creating a huge explosion! The ninjas took cover as a shockwave ripped throughout the village. The three other girls combined shields to protect themselves and the boys. The smoke cleared up and they looked up to see Sakura holding Sasuke, reverted to normal, by the neck. "Itachi was right. You don't have enough hatred...die," Sakura said. She tightened his grip on him, burning his neck as her hand heated up, making Sasuke scream in agony. She kept it up until Sasuke went limp and she let him fall to the ground. Back on ground, the girls let down their shields, relieved that the shockwave was gone. Then, they heard Sakura call to them. "Handle the rest. I'm going to find Naruto!" she said. The others nodded and took off in different directions.

After hours of searching, she found Naruto running in the streets. "NARUTO!" she called. He stopped and looked as she landed in front of him. "Sakura..." he said. Sakura looked at him as tears pricked her eyes. She ran and embraced him. Naruto, sensing warmth in her, embraced her. "I'm so sorry, Naruto...about Kakashi-sensei. And I'm sorry I didn't listen to you!" she cried. "It's alright, Sakura. You had your reasons to go. I forgive you," Naruto said. They broke apart. "Listen, you need to come back with us. You can't stay here once this place goes down. So please, come with us. We won't hurt you. I'll make sure of that," Sakura said. Naruto looked down, thinking. "Sakura...I would love to go with you, but how can I trust the others?" he asked. "Don't forget. My friends are here, too. And they're on the Akatsuki. So come on, Naruto. Please come back with us," Sakura said, pleading with her eyes. Naruto looked up, knowing now he can trust the former Konoha kunoichis. "Ok. I'll come," Naruto said.

Sakura smiled and hugged him once more. "Thank you, Naruto...I knew you could trust me. You've always been my best friend and always will be," she said. "Thanks, Sakura," Naruto said. After they broke apart, Sakura grabbed Naruto by the hand and took to the skies to look for Itachi. Meanwhile, Ino was dealing with Choji and Shikamaru, along with Asuma. Deidara was by Ino's side. "You're going to pay for calling me worthless, you jerks!" Ino snapped. "Aw c'mon, Ino. We were just playing--" "I'm not buying that Shikamaru! I heard you loud and clear. Now, I'm going to make you regret those words! DEVIL'S SNARE!" Ino shouted, plants vines coming out of the ground and binding all three guys. They struggled to get loose, but the vines only wrapped around them tightly. "It's no use. The vines won't let go no matter what! You guys are toast!" Ino jeered. "Can I finish them, un?" Deidara asked. "Not yet. I'll let them suffer first. Then, I'll have either Sakura or Hinata finish them. Come on, Deidara. Let's go!" Ino said and the two took off. With TenTen, she was taking on Neji, Lee and Gai-sensei with Sasori watching. "Ok, Neji. Let's see who's weak," she said.

"No matter what you do, I'll always win. It's destiny," Neji said, smirking. "You must have it mixed up. It's YOU who's going to die. You think I'm weak, huh? I'll show you weak. HURRICANE GALE!" TenTen shouted. A twister whipped up, trapping the boys in a tornado. "Sasori, your turn!" TenTen said. Sasori nodded and threw some shuriken into the twister while making handsigns. "Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!" he called out. Ten shuriken became a thousand and started slicing up the boys. "I can't use Rotation while in the air! This is bad!" Neji thought. "Who's weak now?" TenTen said, smirking. Then added, "Nice work, Sasori." "Thanks. You, too," Sasori said. They heard the boys yelp in pain everytime a shuriken slashed them. "Let's leave them to die. Maybe that'll teach them a lesson: don't underestimate my power," TenTen said. They went to a tree and climbed up to see the destruction of Konoha. Sasori wrapped his arms around TenTen, smiling. TenTen wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm so happy to be an Akatsuki ninja," she said. "Me, too.." Sasori said.

With Hinata and Tobi, they were dealing with Kurenai-sensei, Kiba and Shino. "Hinata! What are you doing with them?! They're crooks!" Kiba said. Hinata glared. "These 'crooks' are my new friends. Friends who care about me and my feelings. You didn't! All you cared about was my stuttering and my lackness in strength! That's why I'm going to fight you! To test my powers!" Hinata said. "Hinata, listen to me. I cared about you. It's the boys that did this. You could've told me," Kurenai said. "I'm sorry, sensei, but this is my desicion. And if you abide by it, then you will pay!" Hinata said, getting into her Gentle Fist stance. "You'll have to get through us first!" Kiba said. "We'll fight you with everything we've got. Sensei, take cover," Shino said. Kurenai stared at them. "Boys..." she thought, stepping back. "Akamaru, let's go!" Kiba said. "Arf arf!" Akamaru barked. "Man Beast taijutsu, Fang over Fang!" Kiba said and Akamaru transformed into a Kiba clone and both charged for Hinata. "Hyuuga style taijutusu: Rotation!" Hinata shouted, spinning in a rapid circle, repelling the two. Kiba and Akamaru landed on all fours, but they landed on ice and they slipped and both fell on their faces.

"KAEST TSUNAMI!" Hinata said, pounding her fist to the ground, causing a tsunami to roar over them, nearly drowning them. "Parasitic Insects: Typhoon!" Shino said, summoning his insects. "Kaest Ice Shield!" Hinata called out, summoning an orb of ice and as soon the insects touched it, they all froze and fell off the shield. Then, the shield shattered, crushing them. "What...!?" Shino gasped. "My shield is so cold, that anyone inches from it instantly freezes," Hinata said. Shino backed up a step, but suddenly, ice surrounded and locked onto his feet. "Now...sleep for eternity! CRYSTAL COFFIN!" Hinata shouted. Slowly, the ice crawled up his body. Shino tried to move, but it was no use. Soon, he was locked inside a crystal coffin with a look of terror on his face. Then, she turned to Kurenai, a look of determination on her face. Then...it turned to saddness. She rushed into her former sensei's arms, receiving an embrace from Kurenai. "I'm sorry if I wasn't there for you, dear Hinata," Kurenai said. They broke apart soon after. "Hinata, allow me to come back with you. I'm sure my abilities will be of use," Kurenai added. "We'll have to see the leader when we get back, ok?" Hinata said. Kurenai nodded and took off with Hinata.

Hours later, the gang came back together with Naruto and Kurenai in tow. "I see we found some new members," Itachi said. Sakura nodded. "Girls, let's blow this place!" she said. "Right!" the girls said. They gathered in a circle and hovered above the center of Konoha. They linked hands and they started to glow. "Let's do this...KAEST OF WATER!" Hinata started. "SAKUYA OF FIRE!" "ILLUSEN OF THE EARTH!" "IYATOS OF THE WIND!" A rainbow light started to glow like back at the base. "RAINBOW CRYSTAL POWER!!" the girls shouted. Then, the symbols on the boys' hands started to glow! "Boys, let's help 'em, un!" Deidara said. The boys nodded and concentrated their energy. Like the girls, they emitted auras. Then..."SILVER DRAGON ATTACK!" the girls called out. A silver dragon rose from the crystal, giving out a mighty roar. It soared into the sky, then stopped in a shape of an S. It glowed then, it shattered like glass, killing off any survivors (expect Kurenai and Naruto). After several moments, the dragon vanished, serperating back into the four elements.

The girls floated back down to the ground, reverting back to normal. Naruto ran up to Sakura and caught her in a bear hug. "That was awesome, Sakura! That was super cool!" he said. "Ok...Naruto...you're..crushing me! HELP!" Sakura yelped. Ino tugged him off with Sakura panting. "So, Naruto. Are you sure you want to come with?" Ino asked. "Of course I'm sure!" Naruto said. Itachi smirked. "Now, we have the Nine Tailed Fox on our side...our organization is much stronger now," he said. "And don't forget Kurenai-sensei. She's really good at genjutsu. I'm sure her abilities can be useful," Hinata said. Itachi turned to the red-eyed jounin. "Yes...she is quite excellent for I have seen myself first hand," he said. "Please...give me a chance. I will not fail this organization. I will do my best to my abilities. I give you my word," Kurenai said, kneeling.

Itachi stared at her for a moment. "...When we get back, we'll let our leader decide. We must go," he said. Kurenai got up and followed the others back to the hideout.

--

Will Naruto and Kurenai make it?

Review please!


	6. Itachi's love blossoms!

Goddesses of the Akatsuki

Ch 6! Desicion time!

Here we go!

--

Ch 6 - Itachi's love blossoms!

Several days following Konoha's destruction by the girls, Kurenai and Naruto along with the girls waited for the leader to arrive and decide if Naruto and Kurenai made it into the Akatsuki. The day they came back, the next day, they had trail matches with the Akatsuki members. Butterflies fluttered in Sakura and Hinata's stomachs. Boy, were they nervous! Finally after several minutes of waiting, the leader came in and everyone paid full attention. "Kurenai Yuhi and Naruto Uzamaki, please come forth," the leader said, after he sat down. The two slowly got up and walked up to the leader, both thinking the same thing: Did I pass? Sakura held Hinata's hand and they clutched tight. "Following your matches with the Akatsuki, I have to come to a desicion," the leader said. (AN: drum roll, please!) Naruto crossed his fingers while Kurenai clenched her fists. After several moments, the leader spoke again. "...I have seen your skills at work and...I must admit, I was impressed. So my desicion is...and I'm happy to say you have made it into the Akatsuki. Welcome," the leader said. As soon he had said these words, the girls went nuts! Hinata rushed into Kurenai's arms while the girls piled on top of Naruto, squealing with joy. The boys came in, hearing the cheers.

"Naruto! Way to go! I knew you would make it! I just knew you would!" Sakura shouted. "Ha! What did you expect from Naruto, forehead girl? He's got a lot of heart. And that's what helped him take down Neji in the chuunin exams. Remember?" Ino said. Sakura nodded, hugging Naruto. Naruto turned beet red, causing the girls to laugh. "I'm proud, Naruto! Welcome to the family," TenTen said. "Kurenai-sensei! I knew you could do it! I didn't doubt you one second," Hinata said, tears of joy flowing from her eyes. Kurenai embraced the Hyuuga girl. "I know, Hinata. I'm glad I made it," Kurenai said. "This calls for a celebration. WHO WANTS TO TRASH DEIDARA'S ROOM?!" Hidan shouted. "Touch my room and you're dead, un!" Deidara snapped. "Who wants to pin the tail on Hidan?" Ino said, smirking. Hidan 'eep'd and took off. "Who wants to play 'Advanced Hide and Seek?'" Sasori asked. "Ooh! I'll play!" Ino said. "Cool with me," TenTen said. The others agreed and decided to let Deidara to be it since he selected the game. "Count to 100 and don't peek!" Sakura said while the others took off.

The leader shook his head and exited the room, going back to his work. Hours later, Deidara had found all of them expect Ino and Sakura. He set back out into the woods to look for them. In the trees, Sakura was hiding in a huge hole in the tree, crouched while Ino used her earth powers to blend into another. (AN: Hey no fair, Ino! Ino: Shut up!) Meanwhile, Deidara sensed a little of Sakura's chakra and went northeast, following it. Suddenly, he heard a shout of "PHOENIX FLASH FIRE!" "Sakura. I wonder what happened, un?" Deidara thought and picking up his pace. In the meadow... "Sasuke! I thought I killed you!" Sakura said. "Heh...it's going to take more than just a burning choke to kill me," Sasuke said, smirking. He had a bandage around his neck...and somehow, he had a single black wing on his back. (AN: Uh-oh! Sephiroth Jr. LOL!) "This time, I'm going to make sure you stay dead!" Sakura said, unsheathing her new weapon, the Phoenix Sword, forged by Sakuya years ago. Sakura was in her guardian as he fought Sasuke.

Ino came out of her hiding place and caught up with Deidara. "What's going on?" Ino asked. "I don't know, un. Let's go!" Deidara said and the two took off to where the explosion came from. Meanwhile, Sakura and Sasuke were fighting with all they got. "Phoenix Sword! Transform!" Sakura called out, throwing her sword into the air, turning it into a giant fan like Temari's, but it ruby red with three black dots. "CRIMSON FAN!" she shouted, swinging her fan, creating a firery gust. Sasuke used his black wing to defend himself while powering up Chidori. Sakura saw this and turned her fan back into a sword and sheathed it. She then powered her blazing version of Rasengan. Then, a second hand joined in. "Hey Sakura! Let me help!" Naruto said. "When did you get here?!" Sakura asked. "I heard the explosion and the fox told me what was going on. So I had to come here," Naruto said, powering up Rasengan. "Good timing, too. Let's do it!" Sakura said. They merged their Rasengans together to create a medium sized Rasengan, fire swirling around it.

Then, Sasuke charged. "This is it, Naruto! LET'S GET HIM!" Sakura shouted and they both charged. "RRRRAAAAAAGGGH!!" "SASUKE! YOU WILL PERISH!" Naruto and Sakura shouted in unison. The three powerful jutsus collided, creating a massive explosion. Meanwhile with Ino and Deidara, the rest of the Akatsuki saw the explosion and the girls placed up shields to protect the boys. After the shockwaves were gone, the gang rushed to the meadow to find Sasuke dead, Naruto and Sakura laying on the charred ground, badly injured from the collision. They rushed over to Naruto and Sakura. "Naruto! Sakura! Wake up!" Hinata pleaded, holding Naruto and shaking him slightly. "Sakura...please wake up," Itachi said, holding Sakura. They didn't wake up, in spite of the shaking and the calling. "Sakura...please...open your eyes...don't die on me. I beg of you...wake up," Itachi whispered, now hugging Sakura close to him, tears spilling from his eyes. Then, Naruto stirred, relieving Hinata. "Ugggh...!! SAKURA!" Naruto said, hurrying over to Itachi and unconsious Sakura.

The girls held onto each other, praying Sakura would wake up. Then... a faint noise made Itachi gasp. Sakura was waking up! "She's waking up! She's ALIVE!" Naruto cheered. Itachi hugged Sakura close to him, crying for joy. "Oh Sakura...I thought I was going to lose you..." he said softly. Sakura hugged the elder Uchiha. "Itachi...you'll never lose me...cause I love you and that's something that not even death can taker away from us," she said. They closed the gap between them with a deep passionate kiss. Itachi felt warmth flowing into his icy heart, melting it and part of Sakura's spirit went inside, forever bonding them. They slowly broke apart, smiling. Back at the base past midnight, Itachi laid on the grass, underneath a tree, staring at the stars. Then, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and Sakura stared back at him. Her phoenix wings were sprouted and she held out her hand.(que Washitachi Ni Naritakute from Sailor Moon S) Itachi smiled and took it and then he felt himself being lifted into the air and into the moonlit sky.

Then, a phoenix, the size of house flew towards them and Itachi climbed onto its back and they flew into the night with Sakura flying beside them. The wind whipped at Itachi's cloak as they soared across the starry sky. Sakura looked over at him with a smile and Itachi returned the favor, both knowing they finally got their wish: to be together for eternity. Then, the phoenix went into a sharp climb, catching Itachi off guard and causing him to fall. Sakura grabbed his wrist and flew into the clouds after the phoenix. After catching up, they both climbed back onto the phoenix. Sakura was in front of Itachi and she rested his head against his muscular chest, closing her eyes. Itachi wrapped his arms around the fire guardian, enjoying the view of the crescent moon. "Itachi...I'm glad we met," Sakura said. "Me, too, my love...me too," Itachi said. He took in the smell of cotton candy in her hair.

Sakura gave him a kiss on the cheek and flew beside them once more. "Itachi, set my wings ablaze. I want my friends to see," she said. Itachi hesistated, then used Fireball Jutsu on her wings. Sakura soared up futher with firery phoenix wings, lighting the night sky like it was morning already. Meanwhile at the base... "GUYS! LOOK AT SAKURA!!" Ino screamed and the others rushed to see Sakura's flaming wings burning brightly. "And look who's with her!" Sasori said, pointing at the phoenix carrying Itachi. "That's so cool!" TenTen said. Up in the skies, Itachi, riding the phoenix, and Sakura flew above the clouds and hovered and stared at the moon. Sakura offered her hand and Itachi took it and he found himself levitating in the air. He gathered in his arms and they twirled around each other, knowing their love will last for eternity.

(song ends)

--

Ah...love. Don't you just love it? Hee hee!

Please review!


End file.
